It is assumed that a highly accurate map, a topographic map or highly accurate geo-data will be used in future driver assistance systems and during highly automated driving. So that this map is always up-to-date, the vehicles have a permanent connection to a so-called “backend” which stores the map and associated map data. Communication takes place between the vehicle and the backend.
A grid-based environmental model for a vehicle is known from the document WO 2013/060323 A1.
Methods for compressing data are also known.
A high data rate can be expected when transmitting data between the vehicles and a backend since the data are provided, in particular, by a multiplicity of vehicles. Compression methods can be used during transmission in order to reduce the data rate.
It may be desirable to make the transmission of vehicle environmental model data, for example to a backend, more efficient.